


Day 15: Out on a date

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoying reporters, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 15 of pride month prompts challenge. Prompt: Out on a date.Tony and Pepper were out on a date in the park when the reporter approached, Tony groaned.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pride Month Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Day 15: Out on a date

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that not everyone in straight passing relationships are straight. Reminder that being bisexual does not make you more likely to cheat

“Ms. Potts! Ms. Potts!” Tony groaned. They had been on a simple date in the park, a walk and some ice cream, couldn't they just be left alone?! The reporter ran up behind them and stopped panting as they turned around. “Ms. Potts could I ask you some questions about your _relationship_ with Mr. Stark.” Just the way the reporter said relationship already made Tony hate him. He forced a smile.

“We’re not taking questions about our relationship, if you’ve seen the press releases or were at the press conference yourself you would know that we’re getting married.” The reporter glared at him

“I didn’t ask you _Mr. Stark_ , I request that Ms. Potts gives an answer.” He turns to Pepper like a dog with a bone.

“My answer is this.” She is steady and firm, “I am happy with Tony Stark.” Tony smiled, Pepper was the best. But the reporter wasn’t done.

“Are you absolutely sure that he wouldn’t cheat on you?” Peppers face shuttered “I mean you know how he was with girls, and guys as well. Don’t you think that him being attracted to both genders makes him more likely to cheat on you?” Tony stepped back and waited for Pepper to explode, which she did in the most Pepper way possible.

“Being Bisexual does not make Mr. Stark more likely to cheat on me. We are in a happy monogamous relationship and the only people who think that being bisexual makes you more likely to cheat on someone are not people who are stable in their own relationships sir.” She smiled frostily as the man started to back away. “Mr. Stark might have been a self proclaimed ‘playboy’ but he has never cheated on me or on anyone he has been in a real relationship with.” Tony smirked behind her, silently laughing at the man.

“It’s just,” he stuttered, “I thought that if he is attracted to more people he'd be more likely to find someone else sexually.” The reporter tried to defend his narrow view and Tony was almost happy he did.

“I have been with Tony Stark on and off again for nine years, he has never cheated on me. In Fact since coming back from Afghanistan, he hasn’t slept with or been with anyone other than me. Why are we still having this discussion. I believe the topic is closed sir.” She was icily polite, professional, and distant. All the things that made her a perfect CEO. Tony smiled as Pepper turned her back on the reporter and pulled him along as the reporter was left gaping. They got only a few minutes into a walk before he burst out laughing.

“He shouldn’t have challenged you.” He gasped out, doubling over. She smiled down at him and pulled him up for a gentle kiss. They pulled back 

“Will that be all Mr. Stark?” He smiled, remembering their beginnings.

“That will be all Ms. Potts.” And they continued their date in the park.


End file.
